Dorcus Bosanko (1721-1795)
Dorcus Bosanko was born in approximately 1721 in Cornwall, England, and baptised on the 21st February 1721 at Crowan, Cornwall. Her father was Reginald Bosanko, but her mother's name is currently unknown. Marriage Dorcus married at aged 28 to William Jewell, in Crowan on 25th June 1749. William's origins are currently unknown. The couple settled in Crowan and had 6 known children, 5 of which survived into adulthood. All of the children were baptised in the Crowan parish church. Death of Son William and Dorcus' eldest son William died before the age of 7. When and where he is buried has not been determined, but his death is acertained by having a second son called William born in 1757. Death Dorcus died in 1795 and was buried at Crowan on 17th June 1795, aged 74 years. Her husband William would outlive her by 9 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'''Children of William & Dorcus Jewell" References *Cornwall Parish Register 1538-2010 *Gedcom details of Reese Spicer, Idaho, USA *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3H-8H3 : accessed 16 Feb 2013), Dorcas Bosanko, 21 Feb 1721; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 90243. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N572-X79 : accessed 16 Feb 2013), Dorcas Bosancoe, Feb 1721; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=441534), marriage record for Wm. Jewel and Dorcuks Bosanko *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N572-DZ5 : accessed 16 Feb 2013), William Jewel, 10 Apr 1750; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N572-DZR : accessed 16 Feb 2013), Wm. Jewel in entry for William Jewel, 10 Apr 1750; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J79R-Q3F : accessed 16 Feb 2013), William Jewel in entry for Thomas Jewel, 01 Sep 1754; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J36R-8D3 : accessed 16 Feb 2013), William Jewil, 11 Mar 1757; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J36R-8DQ : accessed 16 Feb 2013), William Jewil in entry for William Jewil, 11 Mar 1757; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N572-XX7 : accessed 16 Feb 2013), William Jewil in entry for Ann Jewil, 18 Nov 1759; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J36R-8QY : accessed 16 Feb 2013), William Jewil in entry for Isaac Jewil, 18 Apr 1762; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JM5G-5HV : accessed 16 Feb 2013), William Jewil in entry for Jacob Jewil, 18 Apr 1762; citing CROWAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246797, 90243. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1440469), burial record for Dorcas Jewill *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1440889), burial record for William Jowell *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M7BS-1MG : accessed 2013-02-16), entry for William JEWEL. *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M7BS-193 : accessed 2013-02-16), entry for Dorcas BOSANKO (BOSANKS). *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SGV5-H33 : accessed 2013-02-16), entry for William /JEWEL/. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SGV5-H3G : accessed 2013-02-16), entry for Dorcas /BOSANKO (BOSANKS)/. Category:Born in Crowan Category:Married in 1749 Category:Married in Crowan Category:Died in Crowan